


The moment

by traceytries



Category: 19天 - Old先 | 19 Days - Old Xian
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-26
Updated: 2017-05-26
Packaged: 2018-11-04 23:44:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 539
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11001483
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/traceytries/pseuds/traceytries
Summary: Idk what this is, I just made it up as I went along lol. It's just He Tian thinking.





	The moment

He Tian doesn't know the exact moment he fell in love with Guan Shan. He's tried, _oh boy has he tried,_ but for the life of him, he just can't seem to recall the point where his feelings for Don't Close Mountain went from innocent interest to undying devotion.

It definitely wasn't love at first sight, he'll admit that at least. When he first got between him and Jian Yi, and he was looking down at Guan Shan's very, very nice lips, he certainly wasn’t thinking, _ah yes, this is the guy I want to spend the rest of my life with._ There was attraction, no doubt about that, but did he know back then that Guan Shan would be so important to him? Of course not.

He argues with himself that it happened before he first kissed him and before he attacked She Li for him. Surely it was before, or during even, that pivotal 48 hours, but when? _  
When, damn it!?_

Was it when he forced the redhead to cook for him for the first time? Standing casually next to him by the stove, watching him make - and fuck up - the beef stew? It was the first time he learnt more about Guan Shan. His dad, his family's restaurant and financial troubles, it made sense to He Tian why Guan Shan was the way he was. And He Tian could empathise with that. Family, or lack thereof, really is the biggest influence in their lives. 

Yeah it might’ve been that night. 

But what about the night Guan Shan saw him run after his brother? He Tian was so worked up from that family reunion, so angry and hyped up on adrenaline that he wanted to lay waste to everything in his way. And Guan Shan was in his way. So he had threatened, and he threatened _  
hard._ If Guan Shan told anyone what he saw, He Tian would sew his lips shut, _I mean who says shit like that!?_

Hell, maybe it wasn't before he first kissed him? Maybe the real moment was somewhere between that and the five years they've been together since then? Maybe it was after Guan Shan initiated their first proper kiss, but before Guan Shan whispered ‘I love you’. Somewhere between them graduating, and getting jobs, and moving in together. 

But maybe it doesn't matter when it happened. 

He Tian looks down at Guan Shan sleeping next to him on their bed. Not his bed, _their_ bed. He remembers the day they went shopping for it. Lying on bed after bed, and getting kicked out because they kept making out on every one they tried. 

Guan Shan is snoring loudly and a little bit of drool is leaking out of his open mouth and pooling on the pillow below him. He looks perfect and _god,_ does He Tian love him.

He's been thinking about this stuff a lot lately. Mainly because he wants to know what he's going to say in his wedding vows. 

Maybe there really wasn’t just one moment. Maybe it was just Guan Shan. At every moment. The more he was with him, the more in love he became. And it just took him a while to realise it.


End file.
